Amor a través de la distancia
by AissaChan
Summary: A Kagome Higurashi nunca le habían gustado los juegos Online, todo eso cambia cuando su amiga Sango le presta a fuerzas un juego HOPE, Un juego que se desarrolla en un mundo que Kagome solo se imagina en sus libros. Solo había dos cosas: - Era realmente mala para este juego.} - Se estaba enamorando de un jugador llamado Inuyasha. ¿Quién era este jugador? No lo sabía. Pero deseaba


Holiii! :3 HE VUELTO *-*! con nueva historia aunque no haya acabado la anterior XD Prometo actualizar pronto si alguien de aqui lee mi otra histora D: "Amarte como yo se" y los que no la conocen aqui esta el link! *w* leeanla porfis :c

s/9469144/1/Quererte-como-yo-se

Bueeeno dejando la publicidad de lado esta es nueva! :3 espero que les guste porque... algo de por aqui me paso XD pero ñaa alguno si viene de mi retoricda mente :3

COMENTEN! :c

Capitulo 1:

Me desperté de golpe ante el ruido del despertador, mire a mi alrededor y pronto comprendí mi situación ¡Me había quedado dormida después de terminar la tarea! Valla tonta de mi, me apresure a recoger los libros de mi escritorio y los empece a guardar en la mochila, al querer guardar el libro de Literatura, algo le impedía entrar, era el juego que Sango me había prestado, lo deje en la mesa sin mucha importancia y termine de guardar los cuadernos; mire la hora «20:00 Pm» todavía es demasiado temprano para irme a la cama, y mis padres no llegarían hasta la madrugada, busque algo que hacer, pero no tuve éxito; No se me apetecía comer y ya estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para ponerme a leer. Mire al juego que Sango me había prestado y dude si ponerlo; todavía no sé cómo termino en mis manos ya que no me gustan este tipo de juegos pero según ella era mejor que "Mis tontos libros", me niego a creer que esta basura quema-cerebros tiene algo mejor que mis libros de ciencia ficción pero de todos modos accedí a que me lo prestara. Abrí mi computadora, tardo un rato pero al fin prendió dando a ver una foto de Sango y mia como pantalla de inicio; Inserte el disco y mi maquina pronto respondió descargando aquel juego

«Esto tardara un rato» me dije y me puse a mirar los posters de azulado cuarto.

El techo estaba repleto de portadas de libros y las paredes de algunas bandas que me gustaban, también había posters de juegos, Visualice el poster del juego que Sango me había prestado y reí con ironía. También había algunas fotos, unas eran de ella, otras mías, otras de nosotras dos y algunas de mis padres, también había una de…

Un pitido me saco de mis pensamientos y tarde un segundo en darme cuenta que el juego se había descargado, ahora la pantalla de había tornado negra dando a ver el nombre del juego "HOPE"

El juego era online y tarde un minuto en comprender como se jugaba, me había creado una hada con el nombre de "Kagome.

«Un Hada.. ja!» Me reí, no llevaba ni 5 minutos y el juego ya había llamado mi atención.

El juego tenia desarrollo en lugares extraordinarios que solo se imaginan en los libros: Bosques encantados, Lagos mágicos, Incluso había un castillo parecido a Hogwarts!. Me reía, Odiaba admitirlo pero Sango tenía razón, me había encantado. Habia varias razas: Habian minotauros, Hadas, Hechiceros, Brujas, Gnomos, humanos!. Esto me gustaba!. Explorando, sin querer había entrado a una plaza donde duendes, hadas, brujas, robots comerciaban y peleaban en duelos, me imaginaba a otros jugadores encantados por esto como yo y sin darme cuenta me puse a observar los duelos, Había un jugador realmente bueno, mire su perfil

Jugador: Inuyasha

Raza: Caballero de la magia

Nivel: 50

Quede sorprendida y seguí observando, Sin saber como había llamado mi atención y miraba como jugaba. Traía una rara sensación, al poco rato termino y se fue con un amigo para el bosque.

La sensación siguió un rato mas y me dispuse a salir de la plaza para llegar al mismo bosque encantado, muchos jugadores estaban remolineados a la entrada del parque comerciando o haciendo duelos y decidí salir de ahí, seguí avanzando por el bosque y vi a aquel jugador que me causaba esa rara sensación pero él no me vio, estaba de espaldas platicando con su amigo a chat abierto, me aleje un tanto y espere cualquier cosa, pasado un rato, el amigo desapareció (N/A: sig. que se desconectó) y el siguió su camino; lo seguí por un rato hasta que se me perdió de vista y mi chat del juego empezó a sonar

"INUYASHA: ¡Hey!"

No supe que hacer, no sabía a quien le hablaba.

"INUYASHA:" ¡Tu! La chica muda acosadora"

¡Me hablaba a mi! No supe que hacer y empecé a moverle hasta que por fin la rayita donde se supone que era el chat parpadeo y escribi:

"KAGOME: No estoy muda, solo no sabia como usar esto y no te acosaba lo juro"

"INUYASHA: Si claro. ¿Sabes como es esto?"

"Kagome: La verdad... No tengo ni idea"

"INUYASHA: Bueno chica acosadora, si no tienes nada mas que hacer ¿Gustas que te explique?"

"Kagome: Bueno… porque no?

Pase el rato con "Inuyasha", me pregunto si ese será su nombre, Era divertido y un poco cínico pero me había caído bien, incluso la sensación había aumentado.

Pasado un rato me di cuenta de la hora «3:30 am», eche un grito en el cielo, me despedí de Inuyasha prometiendo verlo pronto, apague la máquina y me eche a correr al cuarto de mis padres, que ya hacían durmiendo plácidamente ¡Carajo! Mañana me regañaran por no dejarles la cena. Resignada y con un extraño cansancio física como visualmente me acosté en mi cama y pensé en aquel jugador llamado Esteban. Me lo saque de la cabeza inmediatamente, capaz y no lo volvería a ver nunca en ese inmenso juego y haciéndome ilusiones me dormí.

GRACIAS POR LEER *w* Espero que les guste :c Comenten shi?

Adios! :3


End file.
